Hiramasa
The Hiramasa is an Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit that Alek wields to fight for the innocent, and fights alongside the Albion, the Zangetsu, the Valentine, and the Siegfried unit. Its name is related to that of "Hiram", which means "Brother of the Exalted". Personality Due to having a system to have a persona, along with emotions, the Hiramasa acts and feels like a person, and it also refers itself as such. The Hiramasa is very quiet and calm and collected among Zack's mobile suits, and never speaks unless spoken to first. It, or he, is very serious in his way to work things out, and never gets distracted in times of battles. The Hiramasa would also even risk its life to defend those he holds dear, and would kill his enemies if they try to harm its loved ones. Origin The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Advanced Mobile Combat Control ﻿Unlike all of the mobile suits that rely on the pilots manual controls and buttons, like it does for the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, and the Dark Wing, Zack created the Hiramasa to respond to Alek's neural thoughts and body movements, making easy for him to maneuver and control. It also helps him to fight freely and unleash waves of attacks and combos at enemies. It also comes with built-in cameras to show all that is happening from afar, data-pattern computers to use for tactics and strategies and research universal-wide, and an activation switch that can only be activated when using the Hiramasa Key. The other mobile suit that can do this is the Akatsuki unit, and it can be only be used to its fullest by one who's skill and limitations are beyond mortal limits. This trait is also shared with the Valentine, the Zangetsu, the Albion and the Siegfried unit. Weapons & Abilities The Hiramasa is a very strong and heavily armed Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit that mostly relies on its guns and artillery, and hardly on its melee weapons. It is capable on going head-to-head against the Gawain, and its V.E.S. Mobile Suit forces. It has the following: *'Personality System:' Due to having a system to have a persona, along with emotions, the Hiramasa acts and feels like a person, and it also refers itself as such. The Hiramasa is very quiet and calm and collected among Zack's mobile suits, and never speaks unless spoken to first. It, or he, is very serious in his way to work things out, and never gets distracted in times of battles. The Hiramasa would also even risk its life to defend those he holds dear, and would kill his enemies if they try to harm its loved ones. *'Auto-Pilot System:' Even without the Hiramasa Key, the Hiramasa is capable of piloting itself without the aid of a pilot, as a way to protect itself from invaders that try to steal it, or destroy it. *'Dome Terra Shield:' The Hiramasa can generate an orange-colored shield that takes on the shapes of octagons that surrounds its whole body and protect itself from almost all attacks. *'Advanced Float System:' The Hiramasa is equipped with a system that can allow it to fly in the air in great speeds, and can levitate in the air and space without trouble. It is located within its large wing lifters on it back area, and it gives off orange energy particles to show its flying capabilities. *'Advanced Underwater System:' The Hiramasa is equipped with a system that allows it to be capable of going underwater and can survive massive pressure without being crushed, nor dismantled. It can use this for stealth and surprise attacks, or for finding hidden enemy bases. *'Advanced Communication System:' The Hiramasa is equipped with a device that allows it to speak to animals and other sentient life forms so that it can speak friendly to them, or for peace-keeping solutions. *'Advanced Hacking System:' The Hiramasa is equipped with a device to hack into vast systems around the galaxy and beyond to find out resources and information that are extremely classifed, or impossible to crack by normal means. When it comes to hacking within a planet's system, it breaks through the firewalls of extremely high class in only five seconds flat. *'Advanced Scan Search:' By relying on its eyes, the Hiramasa can locate an enemy from a planet away, and indicate their capacity. It can see in the dark, and has other sight visions that it can access without trouble. *'Sith'anite Terra Rifle:' The Hiramasa comes with a rifle that can unleash a large orange-colored column of destructive energy that can destroy one army with little effort, and can take on the Gawain's Hadron Cannons. *'Sith'anite Assault Missiles & Lasers: '''The Hiramasa is heavily equipped with a massive artillery of missiles and lasers within its body compartments, and can wipe away a large army with little effort to it. *'Sith'anite Beam Sword:' While not entirely used for most parts, the Hiramasa comes equipped with an orange-colored beam sword for melee combat, and can use it on those that prefer close combat situations. It is strong enough to slice a large ship with little effort, and can take on the likes of the Gawai's Solar Wave Fists. *'Combat Mastery:' The Hiramasa is a strong and lethal mobile suit that can take on heavy enemies and numerous weapons with little trouble, and is on an equal level to that of the Gawain unit in means of combat and strength. *'Rejuvenating Energy Filler:' The Hiramasa comes equipped with a system that can replenish its power supply and energy in several minutes, and can get back to full-capacity. *'Hyperdrive Core:' The Hiramasa is installed with a Hyperdrive that allows it to travel more than 120,000 light years, and can make its way to other systems within several minutes. *'Cloaking Device:' The Hiramasa has a built-in device that allows it to be completely undetectable to radars, no matter how strong or long-ranged, and even works on other mobile suits and droids. It can also not be seen by the naked eye, for even non-machines can't see it when activated for physical stealth reasons. *'Spiral Trans System:''' The Hiromasa is installed with a special system that allows it to become more stronger and lethal than any other mobile suit. Its weapons and physical means are enhanced to the point of being practically stronger and powerful, and can take on the likes of the Gawain's Conquerer System. When activated, its body then resonates with an orange aura that surrounds its body, and its eyes glow with fury. Alek's eyes also glow with a radiant orange colors when this happens, as it is runned by an advanced mobile combat control system that is connected to the body and thoughts. Once it goes out of energy from a long fought battle, the Hiramasa is back to its normal capabilities and state, and requires the Spiral Trans System to recharge within a minute before re-using it again. However, when the situation becomes dire, the Spiral Trans System becomes even stronger, more powerful, and lasts much longer in battle by Alek's desire to protect. List of Pilots *Alek Squint: Primary Trivia